


Promises, Promises

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (kind of), Anal Fingering, Begging, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: Jaehyun makes Johnny a filthy promise and proves that he's a man of his word





	Promises, Promises

There were perks to being the first one awake in the dorms. One was the quiet, another was being the first to use the bathroom, and yet another was being able to jack off in said bathroom without being interrupted. Johnny had always been one of those annoying ‘morning people,’ but given his chosen profession he was glad for it. (A fact that irked some of his members, Doyoung especially.) He’d made sure to turn on the coffee maker before heading to the shower for some much needed alone time. Johnny considered himself a lucky man. He had his career, he had his health and he had Jaehyun as a boyfriend and as a roommate. It was likely that he’d be out the door before Jaehyun even woke up so Johnny had decided to take care of his dilemma while going about his morning routine. Efficiency was key. Johnny had always liked the water to be just shy of scalding and it’s not long before the entire bathroom is filled with steam, the mirrors completely fogged up. The temperature alone makes Johnny relax and he allows himself to sigh as he finally takes hold of his cock. He braces his left hand against the shower wall, letting the water run down his back as he works himself closer and closer than the edge. There’s no finesse to it and Johnny pants hard as he feels the familiar tightening in his gut. He’s so close, he’s _right there_ when the door to the bathroom flies open and he startles. He pulls the shower curtain back to yell at whoever hadn’t even bothered to knock and is met with Jaehyun’s slightly swollen, smiling face.

“Good morning.”

Johnny just shakes his head in reply before closing the shower curtain. “Why are you up so early?” Jaehyun probably just needed to piss so he’d be left to his own devices soon. What he was not expecting was for Jaehyun to step into the shower with him.

“Just because,” is Jaehyun’s simple reply and all of Johnny’s internal trip wires go off because he knows that Jaehyun is up to something. Jung Jaehyun valued his sleep a lot.

“Well,” Johnny starts off, hesitant. “It’s a nice surprise but you interrupted me as you can see.” He watches as Jaehyun’s eyes flicker downwards and the blush that’s starting to form on his cheeks is all the inspiration that Johnny could ever need. “You wash up. I’ll be quick.” He kisses Jaehyun on the forehead and scoots him under the stream of water.

Johnny takes hold of his cock once more and it’s only a second later that Jaehyun is running his hands up and down his back. The light touch is enough for Johnny to have to stifle a moan. Jaehyun is kissing up the side of his neck and Johnny moves his hand faster and fuck, he’s right there. He’s just about to explode when Jaehyun starts tugging on his wrist to get him to stop.

“Oh come on, Jaehyun we don’t have time. You know I would, but we -”

“Don’t come.”

Johnny turns his head to look at his boyfriend. Jaehyun’s ears have gone entirely red, but there’s a determination in his eyes and that’s just so Jaehyun. Embarrassed, but resolute.

“Well you’ve got a mouth on you this morning.”

Jaehyun pauses, takes a breath before answering, “I’ll make it so good for you if you wait.  Tonight, I promise.”

Even though Johnny pretends to think about it, he already knows he’s lost. It wasn’t often that Jaehyun was so vocal about what he wanted and if there was one thing Johnny loved to do other than perform on stage, it was to give Jaehyun whatever he wanted. Johnny groans and hangs his head in defeat. “Fine, but you’re evil. Just so you know.”

“I know.”

Johnny exits the shower quickly, wrapping a towel around his waist and trying to think of every unsexy thing he’s ever heard of before he starts his long day of working and waiting.

//

It’s not until lunch time that Johnny has a moment to catch his breath. He’d been filming all morning and hadn’t even realized how hungry he was until the food had been placed in front of him and his mouth had begun to water. After five successive mouthfuls of food and the threat of hiccups Johnny remembers his etiquette and decides to slow down and check his phone while the manager steps outside to make some phone calls of his own. Unsurprisingly the first notification is a text from Jaehyun.

[Jaehyun]: check snapchat

[Jaehyun]: the private one

[Jaehyun]: BUT MAKE SURE YOU’RE ALONE

Johnny rolls his eyes a little. It was probably gonna be some silly selfies of Jaehyun on the toilet or pictures of the other members sleeping. Aside from their group chat, all of them had private snapchat accounts that they used to send blackmail material to each other (away from their managers’ prying eyes).  

[Johnny]: okay, in a minute. i’m eating lunch

[Jaehyun]: lunch? its 3 pm

[Johnny]: ohhh… i didn’t realize. you know how it is

[Jaehyun]: okay… well… enjoy your food. text me after you check snapchat

[Johnny]: k

Johnny makes quick work of the rest of his meal, thankful that he somehow managed to find himself in a dressing room all alone since his manager still hadn’t returned. He lies out on the sofa in the corner of the tiny room to check snapchat and hopefully catch a few minutes of uninterrupted sleep. As soon as he opens the snap that Jaehyun sent him his eyes widen comically before he locks his phone and clutches it to his chest, hiding it for fear of being caught.

[Johnny]: WHAT THE FUCK

Of course Jaehyun doesn’t reply right away and Johnny lays there for a few moments before unlocking his phone and opening the app again. Jaehyun was just being unfair at this point, sending Johnny nudes in the middle of the work day when the asshole had left him hanging just this morning with some dirty promises. The first picture is hot as hell and Johnny can’t help but screenshot it. He knows he’ll have to delete it later, but for now he wants to keep it. For someone who was so bad at selfies Jaehyun’s nudes were a work of art. He was standing in their bedroom and the way he shot it from above captured his toned body perfectly, the skin of Jaehyun’s chest is flawless except for a few fading hickeys that Johnny had left behind. Jaehyun’s cock is hanging heavy between his legs, hard and ready for Johnny to stretch his lips around it. The next picture has Johnny groaning out loud. Jaehyun is lying in bed legs spread, feet flat on the mattress, gripping his cock for the camera. Maybe there’s more, but Johnny is only a man so he closes the app and puts his phone away before he really loses it.

[Johnny]: ….

[Johnny]: text me back  

[Johnny]: JAEHYUN

[Jaehyun]: so… did you like them?

[Johnny]: i’m half mad half hard what does that mean?

[Jaehyun]: it means you liked them. see you tonight ;)

//

The location of his shoot is quite far from the dorm so Johnny decides that this is the best time for a nap since his earlier plans had been foiled by Jaehyun (for the second time that day). After sending an “on my way home” text to Jaehyun he falls asleep immediately. The manager has to shake him awake when they reach the dorm. Sometimes the universe was kind to Johnny and instead of rushing to do a radio recording with Jaehyun, they were going to get to spend some quality alone time together. His solo schedules were particularly horrendous this week so they had to pre record a few episodes. The dorm is in its usual state of organized chaos when he walks in. It’s so easy to ignore now, the constant thrum of noise is more soothing than anything else. He toes of his shoes and leaves them on the shoe rack by the door. The house smells of food and his stomach rumbles, but he’s eager to see Jaehyun so he heads straight to their room instead of the kitchen. He’s more than ready to wrap Jaehyun in his arms when he opens the door and it is full of people. Mark and Haechan are seated in the corner messing around on _his_ keyboard while Taeil and Jaehyun are seated on Jaehyun’s bed while watching Netflix on _his_ laptop. Yuta is just there on the floor tapping away on his phone, his head resting on one of Johnny’s pillows. They all greet him as he walks in and Johnny only barely manages to answer them because his politeness was automatic. He drops his bad in the small space between the two beds, dangerously close to Yuta’s head before flopping down on his mattress. It’s the only free spot in the tiny room. Everyone was now steadfastly ignoring him like he hadn’t come home at all. Johnny manages to make eye contact with Jaehyun, glowering with all his might, trying to convey the full force of his discontent with furrowed eyebrows. Jaehyun gives him a grin in response. His dimples are on full display and he’s wearing Johnny’s favorite hoodie and a pair of his boxers and, like Johnny had come to realize earlier, he’s only a man and to be faced with that much cute all at once was just not right. When had he become such a fool anyway? He’s annoyed at Jaehyun for so easily affecting him so he rolls his eyes and promptly turns his back to him. Modestly be damned, Johnny strips down to his boxers before sliding between the sheets. He grabs his phone, puts in his headphones, and falls asleep while listening to his Coldplay playlist.

//

Johnny stirs in his sleep, naturally shifting closer to the warmth of Jaehyun's body.

"That's it," Jaehyun whispers and Johnny cracks one eye open. Their room is completely dark and Johnny is drifting off again when the hand between his legs squeezes. He groans, leaning back against Jaehyun's chest.

"Jaehyun, what... I'm..." All talking ceases when Jaehyun slips his hand inside his boxers to finally, _finally_ stroke his cock. Johnny's voice is heavy with sleep, raspy and much deeper than normal. It makes Jaehyun blush and it makes him brave.

"I made you a promise, right?" Jaehyun asks, his hand setting a steady rhythm that already has Johnny squirming against him. "You know I always keep my promises."

Jaehyun has lube nearby, but it’s unnecessary at this point. Johnny’s cock is leaking so much that his hand slides effortlessly over its length. He makes a fist, thumb and index finger catching on the cockhead on every upward stroke just the way Johnny likes. The sounds Johnny makes are desperate and especially beautiful since he makes no attempt to keep quiet despite their living situation, too wound up and too far gone. Johnny is there, again, ready to snap and he squeezes his eyes shut ready to spill over when Jaehyun lets his cock go and rolls him onto him back. Jaehyun is hovering over him for only a moment before he takes Johnny’s lips in a kiss that’s all tongue and teeth and want.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun grunts into Johnny’s mouth.

“Please,” Johnny rasps, his cock throbbing against his stomach, heavy with the need of release.

“Finger me,” Jaehyun replies. He sits up to rid Johnny of his boxers and place a bottle of lube in his hands. Johnny groans low in his throat when Jaehyun straddles him once more, their cocks rubbing together. “Finger me and I’ll let you come.”

Jaehyun leans down on his elbows and Johnny leans up to kiss him while his right hand finds the top of Jaehyun’s crack. He uses is fingertips to rub small circles into the small of Jaehyun’s back as Jaehyun ruts against him without realizing it.

“Two can play this game, baby,” Johnny whispers before sliding his index finger to Jaehyun’s waiting hole. Jaehyun pushes back into the touch so Johnny pulls away.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun groans again, this time against the side of Johnny’s neck. “Want you so bad. Please.” Normally Johnny could go on like this forever, but his cock fucking hurts so he slides his finger inside as Jaehyun pants against him. “So good,” Jaehyun praises. “More.” Johnny fucks Jaehyun with two fingers, slow and steady while Jaehyun presses open mouth kisses to his neck, shoulders, collarbone, rocking against his hand. He curls his fingers just right and Jaehyun jerks against him so he does it again, pressing into the same spot over and over until Jaehyun’s vision goes blurry. “Oh my god, please,” Jaehyun begs, forehead pressed against Johnny’s. “You don’t even have to touch my cock and I’m right there. Need to come so bad. Fuck, please.” Johnny moves his fingers faster, thrusting in and out of Jaehyun’s body, rubbing against his swollen prostate while Jaehyun shakes on top of him. Jaehyun’s body finally give, his come spilling all over Johnny’s stomach and chest. Johnny kisses the top of Jaehyun’s head as he withdraws his fingers, wiping them on the sheets. He expects that Jaehyun will need to be held for a bit, but what he gets instead is Jaehyun quickly sitting up to say, “Oh, god. I need to see you come.”

He doesn’t know how, considering everything they’d just done that he could blush, but he does. Even in his post orgasmic haze Jaehyun picks up on this and decides to keep talking.

“I’ve wanted this all day, you naked and lying in bed just for me.” Johnny’s cock throbs hard and it takes everything in him not to touch himself. “I’m gonna make you come so hard,” Jaehyun says. He runs a finger through his own come on Johnny’s chest and rubs it all over the head of Johnny’s cock. Johnny’s hips buck up violently, but Jaehyun’s holds his hips down firmly with his other hand. Jaehyn jerks Johnny fast and sloppy, and Johnny stands no chance, way passed the point of worked up. He screws his eyes shut and his back arches beautifully as he comes, Jaehyun’s name on his lips.

Jaehyun cleans them up as best he can since Johnny can barely move. It’s with great effort that he manages to get him into the other bed, snuggling up to him immediately. He runs his fingers through Johnny’s hair and he thinks he’s fallen asleep when he says the following words that make Jaehyun smile wide.

“Feel free to interrupt my showers whenever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> i owed johnjae a fic and this is what my trash brain came up with
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelyday_86)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyday86)


End file.
